


Retreat to Move Forward

by summerstorm



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "Mean Girls, Gretchen/Regina, tension".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Retreat to Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Mean Girls, Gretchen/Regina, tension".

"It's not about Cady, you know that, right?" Regina says softly, hooking her thumb on the belt loop of Gretchen's skirt, and no, Gretchen doesn't know that, and it sounds fake anyway, so it's probably one of those things Regina says just because she likes the sound of her own voice.

Gretchen likes the sound of Regina's voice, too.

"Sure," Gretchen says, easy. Regina's fingertips are brushing her belly, swirling downwards really, her hand leaning on her hips, and it's kind of hard to come up with something else to say that wouldn't make Regina laugh at her, so she doesn't. Say anything, that is. Tries to keep still, too, because Gretchen likes teasing as much as anyone else, but Regina has that sadistic streak where she just kinda refuses to give you anything if she thinks you want it, and Gretchen is totally fine with shivering under Regina's touch a little longer. A _little_ longer.

"I mean, like," Regina goes on, and Gretchen's having trouble processing her words, because Regina just keeps tracing shapes — an apple, Gretchen thinks, is she hungry? — about an inch above where her panties start, and her other hand suddenly sneaks up her top, unclasping her bra in one swift motion and going for the kill, and Gretchen is trying really hard not to whimper too loud. "Like, Cady can act like a total bitch, but deep down she has a conscience, and you can't really be one of _us_ if you feel guilty about things, you know."

"Yeah," Gretchen says, and her hips buck a little. Regina doesn't even notice, Gretchen thinks, because her hand leaves her belly and goes abruptly up her skirt. Gretchen hears a toilet flush, and the bathroom door open and close. Then she hears her head thump against the panel when Regina tugs away her panties and sticks a finger in.

Gretchen moans.

Regina looks like she's not even paying attention. She's still wearing the sweatpants. She's probably traumatized by all of this, and like, Gretchen should be _contributing_ to that humiliation, since she was humiliated first, and not let Regina just drag her into the bathroom and finger her till she feels like the situation's under control. Under _her_ control. Regina's.

"She's not gonna last a week before she crashes under the pressure," Regina adds.

Gretchen's hips jerk forward unconsciously, and Regina speeds up the rhythm of her fingers, and her thumb gets a little more intense where it's stroking her clit. Gretchen bites in a groan, and notices Regina looking at the scribblings on the panels.

She's not paying attention to Gretchen at all, so the next time Regina pinches her nipple, Gretchen lets out a loud moan.

Regina doesn't seem to notice, except a few seconds later, when Gretchen's breathing is nowhere near steady and she feels like she's about to come, Regina covers Gretchen's mouth with her hand and finishes her off.

The smirk on Regina's face is normally Gretchen's cue to say how awesome that was and how great Regina is, but like, they're not friends anymore, so Gretchen doesn't say a word, and when Regina realizes that, she raises an eyebrow and says,

"Whatever."

And she washes her hands — which Gretchen almost finds insulting, because she doesn't even lick a finger first, before she remembers that they're _not friends_ anymore — and leaves.


End file.
